


delicious

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>let us descend, together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	delicious

he licks at his collarbone  
inhaling his scent  
his delicious scent  
all-too-willingly

"get it over with, shuu."

the white-haired boy  
(angel, demon, master?)  
lies still beneath him  
staring at the other  
as his weapon hovers over the other  
(just in case)

the gourmet smiles  
almost nervously  
anxious  
so anxious to get just a taste  
not too little  
not too much  
least the other shreds his _face_

he opens his mouth wide  
and bites down on the other  
tearing through skin and flesh  
and muscles and fats  
and oh god

“ _délicieux_.”  
he breathes as he sits up  
savouring the taste  
his taste  
in his mouth-

"my turn now."

the boy murmurs  
a rare smirk  
framing pale lips

he flips the other over  
licking his dry lips  
 _and descends_.


End file.
